


For the Dreams of Demons

by HailsRose



Series: Substantial Happenings [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Gen, I'm gonna make him suffer like I have, I'm gonna torture him for a bit, Nightmares, No worries, Only Human anyone?, Rin will get some attention too, all that fun stuff, and I need Yukio to hurt a lot, and like Rin has, and maybe a throwback to an old discontinued story from 2016, excuse me while I vent some more, listen I'm angry, probably in the form of chapter 98 angst, screw this guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailsRose/pseuds/HailsRose
Summary: They're polar opposites.She's soft like a flowerbed.He's hardened from years of war.She's kind and compassionate.He sought confirmation for being a bad person.He got it.And she'll haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.





	For the Dreams of Demons

She’s so sweet. 

She’s so sweet and so soft and so very breakable. 

He’s cautious. 

He’s so cautious and so dangerous and so very manipulatable. 

She appears in his dreams with sweet smiles, the apple of his eye. Rough, ivory hands, worn from years of gardening grasp his. He thinks for a moment they should be soft, not calloused like his hands are from ages spent with gun smoke and exorcising demons. Both sensations are so vehemently opposite each other but oddly enough, compliment each other. He only remembers hesitating with her (oh, the irony. He thought hesitation was for the weak.) First livid that everyone kept trying to stop him then hesitant. 

“Hm… she’s an interesting girl.” 

He remembers his heart squeezing when Satan says that. No. Oh God please no, HELL NO. He may have hated the True Cross Order and everything about it but he had one sole exception and that was her. She made his day a little less bitter, she made his life a little less painful. She was determined and serious and hard-working and she was the gentlest, kindest friend. Even in the midst of her vines, he hesitated. 

Something flashed in his mind, in his dreams. Greenery flourishing, flowers coming into bloom rapidly, bright pink, orange, and blue, trails of smoke, cigarette smoke, house fire smoke, the smoke of a blue hearth, tears, terror, and screaming, the flowers wilting and dying quite suddenly. Horrible, all of it. 

“I really like you…” 

He was restless, tired and restless as the bright green forest around him suddenly diminished into nothing but dead, deforested stumps. The sky was gray and ashy. More smoke, more flowers, this time they returned back to their natural state and into baby buds. The clicking of something (a gun, a gun, a firearm, a gun) resonated in the air, soon accompanied by the killing shot. The buds died, burning in blue flames as maniacal laughter drowned out her sweet smile and tainted it with blood. 

“…Yuki.” 

Yukio bolted upright, clutching his pounding heart—it felt as though it might break out of his ribcage with how quickly it raced. His breathing was rapid; he was panting as if he were a dog. He felt around him, hands moving and testing the surroundings. Bed, mattress, sheets, soft sheets, room. He was in a bedroom. His bedroom. On Dominus Liminis. Illuminati Headquarters. The shock finally wore away, etching on his heart as he took it all in. 

“Shiemi…” He whispered, voice cracking. He placed his head in his hands, taking a moment to gather himself. 

No tears, no tears. Tears were for the weak. Tears were for milksops. 

Even if the tears that were shed were for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope he suffers. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(and gets a redemption arc because I'm garbage I hate him but I love him, leave me alone.)~~


End file.
